


Binded Hearts

by daivinchi



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Violence, but i was also requested so, enjoy???, i'm terrible for letting shell get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 09:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Humpty Dumpty found Eric's weakness and stole it away from him.





	

The sky blurred with the ground, the vampires and humans looked no different. Time continued on as his memories continued to hit rewind and repeat.

How long had it been? 

Since he last saw him? 

Since they last shared a kiss?

Since he felt loved and wanted to love?

He couldn’t remember and didn’t want to. The more he knew the more he would hurt. He didn’t care for blood. He told himself he shouldn’t have any. He was a monster afterall. Feeding on the weak in order to sustain himself, as he believed an abnormal like him could not last long in this wretched world. 

Unable to take the stench of blood permeating throughout his home, he took leave to merely walk. Despite his weakened state, he still had enough energy to walk. Walk aimlessly. 

The garden his father placed stretched for miles, most of it unused and in comparison to the perfect cuts and luscious growth near the front, the deeper Shell ventured, the more the ground was covered with dead flowers, weeds and branches fallen about. It was chaotic the deeper he followed the stone path. Shell wondered why everything was so unkempt yet his father had made sure the entrance area and the parts where most of his guests ventured remained in perfect condition, tamed and presentable. 

His hand reached out to a rose only to be pricked by its thorn. Shell watched as blood oozed out, waiting for the wound to close. But the blood kept on pushing itself to the surface and Shell could only smile. He has weakened himself to the point of losing his healing abilities. He truly was a self-destructive man. And the only one who would be able to control it was Eric, his other side. He knew where it became too much and pulled Shell back. But now he wasn’t there, Shell had become dependent and didn’t want to go back to his former self. 

“My, my. Overlord you don’t look too well.” And in that instant Shell felt pain sprout from the back of his neck and rapidly spread throughout his entire body. His body fell and the last thing he saw before his eyes shut were pale hands. 

A scorching pain surged throughout his body. Starting at his feet, the pain was soft. Licking at his toes as if testing the waters, before it shot up his legs and he could only let out a gargled scream. Everything was dark, his eyes unable to open up. He could smell something burning, thick and heavy. Clogging up his nostrils as he started wheezing, needing fresh air to breath. 

“What’s wrong Overlord? Isn’t this what you like?” The voice was calm, cool and collected. As if whatever was happening to Shell did not affect them. The voice didn’t hint any sense of enjoyment nor remorse. “I’ve heard rumors about you. Sly like your father I would presume.”

His legs felt numb and detached from his body, but the heat was vanquished as he felt water being poured over his legs. 

“It’s ice water. Too bad you won’t be able to feel it.” They murmured. 

“Say, Shell Overlord. Where is Eric?” Shell flinched when he felt hands caress his cheek. “If you tell me, I’ll release you.” 

Shell wanted to laugh. If he knew where Eric was, he would be long gone and followed behind him despite Eric’s possible rejection. Though he didn’t understand what this boy (or maybe he was a man) wanted with Eric. But Shell wasn’t dense, he knew this was dangerous, and he had to figure out how to work out of this situation. Eric definitely had no idea about this, so Shell was on his own. 

“Hmm, times up.” Shell tensed as he heard sounds of metal falling to the ground. Hands pressed against his abdomen, and Shell could hardly move. His hands tied up above him, while he was in a seated position and he couldn’t even feel his legs. 

The air cracked and it took Shell a bit to process the undeniably burning sensation spreading across his abdomen. They hummed and Shell let out a cry as he felt another whip across his abdomen. His breathing became heavy, his stomach hurt every time he inhaled and exhaled. 

He had lost count how many times the same weapon hit the same spot over his stomach, but he could feel warm liquid dripping down the sides of his body. The only sounds were his shallow breaths and the periodic drip drop of his blood. The wound should’ve begun to heal long ago, but he was already in a weakened state and now there was no hope in even healing in a human pace. 

“I’m sure Eric will come find you. While we wait,” A soft clink of glass, “let’s get along. I’m Humpty Dumpty.” He felt Humpty Dumpty run his hand through his matted hair. 

Shell wasn’t sure how long he had been tied up, how long it has been since he was hit to the point of endless bleeding. He had suffered enough blood loss to feel completely lightheaded, and he was surprised he was still conscious enough to hear faint sounds of movement and glasses tinkering about. 

“He’s quite late. Shall we try something else?” Humpty mused. Shell remained quiet, his throat parched and too weak to move any part of his body. 

Slap!

It stung. And his fang cut into his bottom lip, Shell could only remain sullen. He was completely helpless, and even if Humpty freed him there was no way he could escape under the condition he was in. He was too weak to even cry out in pain. 

Humpty didn’t speak after that, and Shell was quickly losing consciousness. But he felt hands wrap around his hair and yanked his head forward, the tight belt wrapped around his head loosening and the mask falling off of his face. 

Opening his eyes, he immediately closed them from the blinding light that shined at him. 

“I wonder how Eric would react. Seeing how filthy and broken you look. It’s quite sad really. Though I suppose we won’t know unless he shows up.” Humpty placed the lantern to the side and reached for a candle. 

Shell watched as the wax dripped and smoke curled up from his skin. His eyes fluttered shut, the pain had begun to numb. His body getting used to it. 

Slap!

Shell felt his hair begin tugged and forced his eyes open to look back at heterochromatic eyes. 

“Did I say you could sleep?” Humpty Dumpty pushed Shell’s head back into the concrete wall. “Guess I shouldn’t be so kind.”

Shell looked over at Humpty who pulled out various kinds of knives, marveling at each of them as if he saw something special in each of them.

“Shall we draw something over your beautiful skin?” Humpty grinned as he twirled the knife in his hand, and sat next to Shell. 

Shell didn’t move. He couldn’t. Shell didn’t care that he was most likely going to die from blood loss. He already believed that if he couldn’t see Eric any longer then he wouldn’t be able to last. He was far too weak. And he had accepted that long ago. 

He closed his eyes, and this time Humpty Dumpty didn’t slap him. He could feel the prick of the knife on his forearm, then being dragged across his arm, but felt the knife come to a halt. 

Shell managed to open his eyes as Humpty chuckled and got up. 

“I was waiting, Eric.” Humpty opened the door, and Shell could see the tall silhouette and knew. It was him. His Eric. At least he would be able to see him before he died. 

“Come in. Come in. I’ve prepared a pleasant surprise for you. I’m sure you’ve missed your beloved Overlord right?” 

He watched as Eric followed behind Humpty Dumpty and his heavy footsteps coming to a halt. Shell couldn’t keep his head up and all he could do was look ahead at the black boots. He knew they belonged to Eric and wished he could see his face. 

“Though if you've had come earlier, he wouldn’t be as bent as he is now. Quite sad how you’d let him get so hurt.”

“Quit kidding around!” Eric yelled and Shell could hear the shuffle of feet and someone being pushed against the wooden table. He presumed it was Humpty Dumpty getting pushed down. “Why would you bring him into this? He should be safe at his place!”

“Safe? Do you realise that because of you if you left as is, he would’ve died on his own accord. Even without me.” Humpty Dumpty chuckled. 

No, it’s not Eric’s fault.

That was what Shell wanted to cry out, but he could hardly move his mouth. And as his eyelids became heavy the yells and screams had begun to fade, letting it all go he closed his eyes. 

“Shell? Shell!” 

His body was being shaken, but he didn’t want to wake up. It was comfortable in this state. Where he wasn’t hurt anymore, he got to hear Eric’s voice one last time. It was all Shell could ask for. He would only be a nuisance to Eric if he woke up. 

“Dammit Shell,don’t do this. Please wake up. At least get mad at me, this is all my fault!” He could Eric’s voice was hoarse and Shell wondered what he looked like right now. What had happened to Humpty Dumpty. 

Opening his eyes wouldn’t hurt right?

The room was dim when Shell managed to pry his eyes open. 

“Oh thank god!” Shell flinched when his body was pushed into a hug. His body ached all over. “Shell you need to drink.” With any strength left in him, Shell turned his head to see Eric staring at him with a frown. 

He wanted to call out to Eric. Cry out in happiness. 

When he tried to open his mouth, he felt soft skin press against his lips. 

Shell didn’t move. It had already took him much of energy to even look at Eric and Eric seemed to have gotten the message as he grabbed a knife nearby and cut his arm, letting blood drip into Shell’s mouth. 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he drank the warm liquid. He was finally in Eric’s arms. Everything was warm and comforting. It felt safe again. 

Shell slowly raised his arm and pressed his hand against Eric’s arm letting him no he’s had enough. He placed his hands down trying to pull himself up. Eric helped him prop himself up, and when Shell looked ahead he gasped. 

In front of him was a man with white hair, his heterochromatic eyes staring back at him, as a tear trickled down his pale and bloodied face. His body was mangled to the point of questioning whether he had a human body or not. Legs twisted outwards, an arm bent backwards. Whatever Eric had done, Shell was a bit thankfull he didn’t witness it. 

“It must be nice. Having someone care so much about you.” 

That was last thing Humpty said as the light in his eyes dimmed out, and his mouth hung a ajar. 

Shell couldn’t disagree. It was true, to have someone who loved you, and to have someone you loved just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess it wasn't that violent? or maybe my imagination had one standard and I couldn't reach it.  
> as always comments are welcome and loved!


End file.
